Be With Me
by SlyWolf17
Summary: Alice/Bella story, how life after BD could have been for Alice and Bella. My first Fanfic sorry. I don't own tiwilight, wish I did though :'


**Be with me**

Since that first vision on that fateful day in spring whe we first met, I knew I would give my life to you.

_2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,_

_  
_I would have laid there awake forever, it's a good thing we can't sleep huh? You had always wanted this life; he could not understand it, why would you condemn yourself to gain speed and a forever of love?

I understood, without him you felt like nothing. You'd always been alone, for so long, of course you didn't mind, you're selfless like that. It makes me smile and remember why I fell in love with you in the very beginning, you were just a tiny insignificant human to me and I wondered how you could possibly change my life and everything I stood for.

_"Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

I never kept my distance, it hurt too much, you fazed me as to how you could love a man so selfish and controlling; you brought out the feminist in me and taught it to blossom. You loved him but it wasn't for the right reasons was it? We knew it was his smell and his beauty that drew him to you, the supposed irrevocable and unconditional love you felt for him was false. You were made for each other, both danced around the subject of love knowing fully it was blood and venom that threw you together. The thought of him changing you, and you not loving him back, would be too much that's why he refrained from biting you and tasting the sweet ambrosia of your essence.

The days passed as you gullibly pushed thoughts of what could be your mistake out of your head. I saw them, the stray thoughts that you might have fallen for me instead, this time knowing that it was pure love, the kind that turns the most sadistic mercenary into a life giver.

_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season"_

**I could have told you that, your eyes soulful as they were carried years of hurt and betrayal, he left, and we all followed. We played along with his selfish needs knowing you were hurt and broken, you chose your life over his love and that wintry day I returned to find you somewhat whole again my heart began to rhythmically beat. You where my messiah, my new****Raison d'être****, I knew I would not turn my back on you if you'd let me I would love you forever, we both know how true forever is. He kept you encased in a shell of preservation, too scared to let you be free should you ever defy him.** _**Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable, and life's like an hourglass, glued to the table, no one can find the rewind button, girl. So cradle you're hands in your head and just breathe.**_ **I watched from the sidelines as you went through love's trials, that stupid dog who thought he could ever steal your heart. You surpassed all of these tribulations became one of us and had a beautiful baby girl. We adore her, she brings sunlight to a vampiric family, and she's the epitome of an angel, half vampire half human, and a fate we all wish for.**

_May he turned 21 on the base at Fort Bliss, "Just a day" he said down to the flask in his fist, "Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year."_

How true that is, your daughter now a grown woman leaves to start her own family, it's then they all realize how she was the reality which kept you two together. Your love for me resurfaces from its bodily tomb; my husband feels it although he's felt it from you all along. The full force of our love's hitting him squarely as my thoughts emerge, the downside to having a mind reader in the family.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while, but, my God, it's so beautiful when the boy smiles, wanna hold him. Maybe I'll just sing about it._

The inevitability of our predicament nudges him in the direction of your cottage. You spared a glance my way before joining hm. I should look into our future and peek at the result, would you come to me? Leaving all you had built behind for a shopaholic pixie? I didn't even dare look, things would plan out the way they should, I couldn't meddle.

_No one can find the rewind button, girl. So cradle your head in your hands And breathe... just breathe, oh breathe, just breathe_

There was no turning back now; I've made my choice she needs to decide for herself. For hours I sat and waited, the atmosphere in the living room was tense and yet I was not worried, I loved her enough to let her go if need be. My family shot me sympathetic looks, Carlisle's eyes strayed towards the gap between Jasper and I. They would never understand my motives nor his willingness to let me go. We had never belonged to each other although I loved him with my life and he I. That love would always be there and we could only hope in time that it formed the base of familial love to ease the hurt we felt.

_There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout 'cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out and these mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again if you only try turning around._

"**Alice, please, I need you. Forever,"**

My final chance to prove my love to you and only hope you can accept me.

I raced with all my will to the edge of the tree line, I smelt your sweet floral scent carried by the wind. There you stood with your back to me as you swayed gently in the breeze, you looked like and angel ironically, my angel.

"**You came. I-I love you Alice. It's taken me this long, I was blind, and truly I-I'm s-sorry..."**

Her angelic stutter made my spiritless heart flutter with emotion. Our love though fortuitous is what is keeping me rooted.

"**Shhh, sweetie, look at me",**I reached out letting my fingers graze her jaw line.

"**Oh Isabella Marie, I love you," **My confidence dropped as her eyelids snapped closed; if it wasn't for her leaning into my touch I would have felt the harsh pang of rejection course through me. Her eyes tentatively drew open and I was searching in molten golden pools for any sign of retaliation.

"**Mary Alice, be with me?"**

Of course, another perk to being a future seeing vampire, we could live together forever.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song  
If I get it all down on paper, it's no longer inside of me,  
Threatening the life it belongs to  
And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd  
Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud  
And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table  
No one can find the rewind button now  
Sing it if you understand.  
and breathe, just breathe  
woah breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe.


End file.
